Trombone Attacc
Trombone Attacc is a song by rapper Lil Mosquito Disease. It is a remix of the Scarlxrd track "Heart Attack". It is his most popular song with over 100k views on YouTube. Lyrics Ayy Mosquito disease bitch N*gga I pull up on the block with the glocc, Bitch Fuck all y'all haters, I be making money you can't stop me Ay, ay, ay Yea N*gga I pull up with the mac I'm gonna bring you all back Imma go kill all of you n*ggas on the block Everybody know yo bitch gonna suck my cock, ay Go, pull up on the block Go with the glock and uzi bitch Imma go and--- Ay, ay, ayy! Ay, ay, Lil Mosquito Disease He be sippin that lean And poppin the molly and the bean Yea, you can't stop me I'm the best rapper of all time, yea Everybody know that imma go to spit all this flow Everybody know that, Everybody know that You are just an Average Joe Everybody know that I'm the very best rapper Everybody know that I spit all of this flow Ay, ay, Bitch Ay, ay, uhhh Ay, ay, ay (cough) Working with Submarine Man All of you haters are really stans Everyone knows I pull up with Lil Flexer Everyone know that you are the tester Ay, make a song with Lil Meerkat Everyone knows I blow you back Ay, ay, ay, skrrt, ay Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah Lil Mosquito Disease in this bitch Yah Skrrt, skrrt eat that ass All you pussies gonna die in a blast I pull up with my Crips n*gga We gonna go pull the fucking trigger We are the best of all time Everyones knows you buy the mine We are the best of all time Stop hating on me on that TopTens list Everyone knows your songs are hit or miss Everybody knows I freestyle so good Everybody knows I freestyle so good Everything in the hood is wood Everybody that this is cool Everybody that this is cool Pull up with my crips, Shout out my - Blueface Everybody knows we are the best, ay Woaaaah Rawwwuuuur Yeaaaaaah Why It Sucks # The lyrics are terrible and unintelligible with corny phrases such as "Ay, make a song with Lil Meerkat, everyone knows I blow you back". # The lyrics of this cover are completely different from the lyrics of the original song. # His vocals are overly autotuned to the point you can't understand what he's saying. # The music video is poorly shot and corny. It even features stock footage of mosquitos and cars. # The song ruins the original song. # The single cover is awful, just a picture of Scarlxrd photoshopped to have him holding a trombone. ## The song has nothing to do with trombones. # The song title is stupid and has nothing to do with the actual song. Redeeming Qualities # As with the original song, the beat is great. # If viewed as a meme rap song, it is pretty funny. # Mosquito's anger and energy on the song is actually pretty good. Music Video Lil Mosquito Disease - Trombone Attacc (Official Music Video) Category:Remixes Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:2019 Category:Screaming Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:2010s Category:Comedy Songs